Wellbore drilling operations use wellbore drilling fluids for multiple purposes including, e.g., to cool the drill bit, to transport wellbore cuttings from inside the wellbore to the surface, or other purposes. Drilling fluids are also used to reduce friction between the drill string and the casing and/or the wellbore wall by acting as a lubricating medium for the drill string while drilling the wellbore. Drilling fluids can be divided into categories, e.g., oil-based drilling fluids, water-based drilling fluids, or other categories. Sometimes, additives are added into either or both categories of drilling fluids to enhance the properties of the drilling fluids including the properties to reduce friction.